Faire pâlir ton regard
by Ruth Dedallime
Summary: Trois ans... Trois ans que ton regard hante fiévreusement mon âme. Trois ans que je refuse de pâlir à la simple évocation de ton nom... Crois tu vraiment que j’ai pu renoncer ? OneShot.


**Auteur** : Ruth Dedallime  
**Titre** : Faire pâlir ton regard  
**Spoilers** : Tome V  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter est la propriété exlusive de J.K. Rowlings. Je me contente d'emprunter ses personnages et d'en faire un peu ce que je veux. Honte sur moi !  
**Rating **: T

**Résumé** : Trois ans... Trois ans que ton regard hante fiévreusement mon âme. Trois ans que je refuse de pâlir à la simple évocation de ton nom… Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai pu renoncer ? Bientôt… Très bientôt, je chanterai un nouvel hymne, impie et barbare, qui célébrera ma plus douloureuse victoire : la rédition de ton âme.

Ecrit alors que mon disque dur venait de me claquer dans les doigts, d'où les sentiments de frustration, de colère et de tristesse mêlés... A propos d'un personnage qui m'a toujours beaucoup intéressé et dont on parle fort peu. Quel dommage !

**Faire pâlir ton regard**

"_J'ai l'émoi du pilleur devant un butin rare  
__Pendant la nuit de fièvre où ton regard pâlit...  
__L'âme des conquérants, éclatante et barbare  
__Chante dans mon triomphe au sortir de ton lit !_"

"_Victoire_", Pauline Tarn dite Renée Vivien.

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai lancé cette phrase … Où j'ai fait ce pari stupide ! … Maudite Ravenclaw ! N'avait-elle pas percé à jour mes sentiments avant même que je ne les comprenne ? Lovegood a toujours été trop perspicace pour son propre bien. Les gens comme elle sont dangereux… Terriblement dangereux ! Ils en savent trop et pourtant n'en savent pas assez. Leur vision unique du monde et leur discernement les aliènent à la réalité, mais leur offre un pouvoir sans limite : celui de déchiffrer les âmes… Et celui qui sait déjà tout n'a pas besoin de penser, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais moi, je ne savais rien ! … Oh, je ne me dénigre pas, l'orgueil enserre bien trop mon cœur pour cela. Mais l'âge adolescent est celui de toutes les illusions. L'âge borné où l'on voudrait tout saisir, tout englober, sans jamais approfondir, sans jamais en payer le prix. L'adolescent a l'avidité du chercheur de trésor et la futilité de la Vélane. Et je ne faisais guère exception à la règle : insulter les Gryffindor, mépriser les Hufflepuff et railler les Ravenclaw, voilà à quoi se résumait mon existence. On est Slytherin ou on ne l'est pas !

Les serpents de Hogwarts ne sont pourtant pas ce qu'ils paraissent. Tout est question d'apparence… Qui imaginerait que derrière cette façade arrogante se cache une solidarité hors du commun ? Un Slytherin se compromettrait pour sauver l'un des siens. Severus Snape, notre directeur, l'a montré plus d'une fois. 'Favoritisme !' criaient les Gryffindor, mais ils n'avaient simplement rien compris. Ce n'était que la manifestation profonde de notre solidarité. Nous avons trop souvent souffert des _a priori_ pour nous permettre de faire cavalier seul. Mais t'en doutes-tu seulement, amour ? … Non, bien sûr ! Pour toi, un serpent reste un serpent. Tu connais notre fierté, mais préfères l'appeler suffisance, morgue ou dédain. Tu admires notre patience, en t'inquiétant de nos arrière-pensées. Tu envies notre sang-froid, en méprisant notre aplomb. Tu nous sais résolus et pourtant tu nous crois lâches… Nous ne respectons que le pouvoir et la force, dis-tu ? Mais ne crois-tu pas que c'est justement parce qu'aucune faiblesse ne nous est permise ? … Comment te faire comprendre ? … Puis-je seulement lutter contre toi, amour ? … Tes préjugées et ton aveuglement… Tu ne le permettrais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tout a basculé en milieu de sixième année… Fin février… Le 26, pour être précise… T'en souviens-tu amour ? … Non, tes souvenirs ne peuvent être aussi fidèles, aussi complets que les miens. Lovegood m'avait coincée. Je refusais de l'admettre mais c'était vrai. Juste pour une petite phrase… lancée en l'air… dans la grande salle… Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle était totalement innocente et dépourvue d'arrière-pensée. Mais bon… Mon existence a basculé pour une toute petite phrase.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je me revois assise à la table de Slytherin. Draco a son air excédé des grands jours. Il faut dire que Potter s'est encore attiré l'attention générale en remportant son énième match de Quidditch contre lui. A croire que le vif a une préférence pour ce binoclard balafré ! J'ai l'impression que Draco a envie de manger du Gryff pour son déjeûner !

« Ces Gryffindor, pas un pour rattraper les autres ! » lâche Blaise, méprisant.

Pour ne pas être en reste et soutenir l'humeur quelque peu morose du Prince de Slytherin, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer en direction de la table honnie :

« C'est comme l'autre mocheté, là ! Il ne faut pas s'étonner que personne ne s'intéresse à ses yeux de rat. Le désert affectif est le lot des horreurs dans son genre ! »

Une exclamation sourde. Des dénégations étouffées. Touché ! C'est tellement simple de les faire tomber dans le panneau. Prévisibles au battement de cil près, ces Gryffindor… Un mince sourire joue sur les lèvres du Seigneur Malfoy. Décidément, je suis imparable !

Je quitte la grande salle, très satisfaite de ma dernière pique. Et c'est alors que l'invraisemblable se produit. Quelqu'un se met en travers de mon chemin ! Oui, à moi ! Je reconnais vaguement Luna Lovegood, la folle évaporée de Ravenclaw. Pas que je fréquente cette chose-là, mais les cinquième année de Slytherin me rebattent régulièrement les oreilles avec ses absurdités.

« Tu es Pansy Parkinson… » me lance-t-elle, en agrippant mon bras au passage.

Ce n'est pas une question, juste une constatation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut l'idiote du village à me dévisager de ses yeux bovins ?

« Oui, et de la noble maison de Salazar Slytherin qui plus est. Tu veux devenir mon historiographe ? » répartis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je sais que tu es à Slytherin ! » répond-t-elle, avec un léger reproche dans la voix.

Bon, la raillerie n'a pas l'air de marcher. Elle me tient toujours aussi fermement le bras et je n'ai aucune envie d'en venir aux mains. Essayons autre chose.

« Puisque les présentations sont faites, pourrais-tu… je ne sais pas, moi… Ah oui : aller voir à la volière si j'y suis ? » dis-je avec un sourire mielleux.

« Avec plaisir. Mais si tu veux que ce soit le cas, il vaudrait mieux que tu m'accompagnes, non ? » propose-t-elle d'un ton docte, comme si elle parlait à une gamine ou à une attardée, et continuant de surcroît à agripper mon bras comme une perdue.

Elle est bouchée ou quoi ? Et Draco qui m'attend au bout du couloir en se fendant la poire. Tu me le payeras, Malfoy ! … Bon, me débarrasser, mêmes sans pincettes, de cette bécasse, puis reparler à Blaise de cette variété de scarabés tachetés géants. Pour une fois que les cours de ce demi monstre bouseux d'Hagrid ont une utilité ! … Revenons à cette idiote de Lovegood ! Comment faire pour qu'elle me lâche ?

« Je crois que je n'ai pas été très claire, Lovegood… Je vais donc te faire un résumé : ton absence quasi totale de conversation m'insupporte et j'ai autre chose à faire ! Alors… »

« Oh ! » me coupe-t-elle vivement. « Excuse-moi. Comme tu ne disais rien, je croyais que tu préférais le silence, mais j'étais venu pour te parler en fait. »

Un lacet ! Un marteau ! Un couteau ! N'importe quoi pour mettre fin à son existence pathétique ! … Je serre et desserre convulsivement les poings pour reprendre mon calme. On m'avait parlé des problèmes de consanguinité chez les Sang-Purs, mais je ne pensais pas en voir jamais un exemplaire de si près !

« OK, Loony ! » dis-je d'un ton dangereusement posé. « Crache ta chocogrenouille et dégage ! »

Elle me lance un regard lourd de reproche en entendant le surnom, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à culpabiliser, et encore moins à faire des excuses à une Ravenclaw.

« Je t'ai entendue tout à l'heure… Quand tu as lancé cette phrase en direction de la table des Gryffindor. »

« Et ? … »

« "_C'est comme l'autre mocheté, là ! Il ne faut pas s'étonner que personne ne s'intéresse à ses yeux de rat ! Le désert affectif est le lot des horreurs dans son genre !_" » me cite-t-elle.

« Et ? … » répète-je, espérant en finir au plus vite.

« J'ai trouvé intriguant que tu parles de ses yeux, alors que tu y plonges si souvent les tiens ! »

Mais c'est qu'elle m'accuse d'entretenir une relation non-dite avec un membre de la maison adverse, en plus ! C'est bon : j'ai la preuve maintenant que Lovegood a définitivement perdu la tête.

« N'importe quoi ! » fis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi as-tu parlé de ses yeux, alors ? … Tu aurais pu dire, je ne sais pas… Son visage, son expression, ses mains, n'importe quoi d'autre… »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai cette conversation absurde en plein milieu d'un couloir avec toi… Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux… Ou mieux, écris-le moi sur un bout de parchemin et envoie-le moi ! N'importe quoi pour être débarrassée de toi ! »

« Bonne idée ! Je t'envoie mon hibou. Fais attention à lui, il est parfois un peu distrait. Il s'appelle Hypnos. »

Et la voilà qui me lâche le bras et qui s'en va tranquillement ! A quoi bon m'énerver ? Cette véracrasse ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Autant passer mes nerfs sur Draco qui continue à rigoler, planqué derrière une armure. Tu crois peut-être que je ne te vois pas, Malfoy ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le soir venu, je reçois la missive promise. Hypnos, le hibou, est tellement écervelé qu'il manque se prendre l'un des piliers de la salle commune de Slytherin. Sans même lire la lettre, je le renvoie dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa maîtresse. Adieu et bon débarras !

Le parchemin ne contient qu'une unique phrase : "_Ces yeux ont-ils déjà exprimé autre chose que de l'indifférence à ton égard ?_"

Je reste bouche bée. Où veut-elle en venir ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire de ne récolter qu'indifférence ?

Une douleur sourde m'oppresse brusquement la poitrine. Quelque chose m'angoisse, mais j'ignore quoi… Je porte la main à mon front glacé. Mes tempes battent. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je grelotte et transpire sans parvenir à me contrôler. Y avait-il un sort inconnu placé sur ce parchemin ?

Je m'en saisis avec mes gants en peau de dragon et le soumet à toutes sortes de tests. Je ne suis pas une fille de Mangemort pour rien, tout y passe : magies noire, blanche, de protection, de guérison, temporel, d'altération, d'illusion, d'emprisonnement… Mais pas la moindre trace de magie sur ce maudit bout de parchemin !

Il est presque dix heures du soir, mais je m'en fiche. S'il y a un quelconque sortilège ou maléfice, je le trouverai, foi de Parkinson ! Je sors des cachots de Slytherin, mon chaudron réduit dans ma poche et me rend dans la salle de cours de potions. Là, je commence mon travail. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vais dans la réserve pour prendre les ingrédients manquants.

« Bonsoir, Mlle Parkinson. Que vous faut-il ce soir ? »

« Bonsoir Professeur Snape. J'aurais besoin de graines d'aster d'Eréthrie, de venin d'aspic et de poudre de granit, sil vous plaît. »

« Un révélateur de magie ? Hmm… Je vois que vous prenez votre rôle de préfète très au sérieux… N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos découvertes si quoi que ce soit d'illégal a été perpétré ce soir. »

« Bien entendu, je n'y manquerai pas, professeur. »

Mais la potion ne révèle rien. Le parchemin est atrocement inoffensif et anodin. Il n'y a rien de rien. Merlin ! Alors pourquoi me sens-je aussi mal ?

Je réintègre les cachots, ôtant au passage dix points à deux Hufflepuff en maraude. Arrivée dans la salle commune de Slytherin, j'envoie dans un mouvement rageur le parchemin se consumer dans la cheminée. Mais ce geste impulsif ne m'apporte aucun mieux être. Les mots qu'il contenait restent comme suspendus dans mon esprit : "Ces yeux ont-ils déjà exprimé autre chose que de l'indifférence à ton égard ?"

De l'indifférence ? Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu crois Lovegood. Mais tu fais erreur. Il n'y a jamais eu d'indifférence ! De la haine, du mépris, de la répulsion… Mais certainement pas de l'indifférence ! … Je ne le permettrai pas ! Je ne l'accepterai jamais… Et je te le prouverai, Loony ! Tu verras que personne ne peut éprouver de l'indifférence à l'égard de Pansy Parkinson… Et pour sceller cette promesse, ce pari, je te prends à témoin, Lovegood… Tu verras que tu as tort !

Et en cette nuit du 26 février, en parfaite méconnaissance des choses de la vie et de l'amour, j'ai signé l'éternel tourment de mon cœur !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors, je t'ai harcelée, amour… J'ai tout fait pour attirer ton attention… N'était-ce pas là l'enjeu du pari ? Te faire admettre mon existence… J'ai tiré parti de ta moindre faiblesse. Je t'ai dérobée ce qui comptait le plus à tes yeux. J'ai cherché à te blesser de toutes les manières possibles. Je t'ai accablée de mon dédain. Mais tes yeux, devenus méprisants, ne cessaient déjà plus de me hanter ! Plus moyen de reculer, plus moyen d'abandonner… de t'abandonner… Je voulais que tes yeux perdent de leur éclat, qu'ils palissent de crainte et de désir mêlés en plongeant dans les miens. Maudite sensibilité !

Fallait-il que je me mette droit sur ton passage pour que tu t'arrêtes enfin et que tu daignes m'apercevoir ? Il le fallait et je l'ai fait, avec toute la morgue dont un Slytherin est capable. Seule au milieu du chemin, j'étais celle qui te défiait sans cesse. Allais-tu me bousculer pour passer ? Allais-tu faire demi-tour ? Allais-tu attendre que je dégage ? … Non, tu as juste sondé mon regard. Puis pâli. Et, impuissante, j'ai dû m'écarter. Oui, une Slytherin s'est écartée ! Sais-tu que toi seule as su faire céder mes défenses ? Que toi seule m'as vu renoncer ? … Faiblesse idiote ! Mais faiblesse qui m'a valu pourtant ta première marque fragile de considération. Qu'as-tu donc pensé ? Que j'avais de la fierté ? Ou que je l'avais perdue ?

Et chaque jour, tu pâlissais davantage. Que lisais-tu donc dans mon regard pour pâlir ainsi d'effroi ? T'es-tu brusquement heurté au flot de sentiments qui l'habitait ? Sentiments incontrôlés, impies, farouches et jaloux… Cette violence t'a effrayé, n'est-ce pas, amour ? Comment as-tu pu oublier à quel point je pouvais être dangereuse ? … Et chaque jour, je posais, pierre après pierre, les fondations de la conquête de ton cœur. Je l'assiégais comme on assiegerait une place forte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco m'étudiait. Il me voyait aller fiévreusement d'un point à l'autre, aveugle à tout ce qui n'était pas toi… Oh, il refusait de l'admettre, mais il était inquiet. Inquiet comme lui seul peut l'être... De cette douce et chaude sollicitude qui enveloppe comme un cocon familier et rassurant… "La nouvelle lubie de Miss Parkinson !" disait-il… Peut-être croyait-il que l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour toi n'était que passagère ? Il me savait volage, superficielle et légère, et, m'a soudainement découverte fidèle, audacieuse et tenace ! … Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, Draco Malfoy ! … Je t'en fais la promesse. Tu m'as vu souffrir, tu me verras heureuse… Sur mon honneur de Sang-Pur !

Draco… Il était le seul à comprendre, le seul à essayer de m'aider… Je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs, pourquoi il était si tolérant envers moi… Après tout, j'ai rendu une large part de son adolescence pénible et pour le moins misérable… Mais non ! Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait distrayante… Que j'étais timbrée ! … Parfaitement ! Moi, Pansy Parkinson, Sang-Pur élevée dans la plus stricte des traditions, je suis timbrée aux yeux du Seigneur Malfoy ! Si mon pauvre père l'avait su…

Mais si, papa chéri, ta chère enfant, ta précieuse fille unique est timbrée ! … Allons ! Tu n'envisages pas de renier la chair de ta chair, le sang de ton sang ? … Ne suis-je pas ta plus belle réussite ? Ne trouves-tu pas que je joue à la perfection le rôle que tu m'as imposé, aussitôt mon premier cri poussé ? … Moi, qui n'était rien d'autre à tes yeux que la monnaie d'échange que tu avais jeté aux pieds de Lucius Malfoy… Croyais-tu vraiment que Draco et moi allions gentiment suivre les chemins tracés par nos pères ? Tu déraisonnes… Oh, j'ai bien du m'accrocher à lui les premières années, il fallait bien maintenir les apparences… Mais, hormis Crabbe et Goyle, y avait-il un seul Slytherin dupe de notre manège ? Il ne s'agissait que d'une comédie que nous jouions pour le reste de Hogwarts, et pour toi, bien entendu !

Ma foi, regarde-moi, papa : l'apprentie Mangemort accomplie ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as si douloureusement enseigné tout au long de ces années ? … J'ai été à bonne école avec toi. J'ai appris à feindre, à tricher, à duper… A donner le change en la moindre circonstance… Tu croyais que, mes études terminées, je poursuivrais ton œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? Ta soi-disant dignité de Sang-Pur, ta position sociale, tes sacro-saintes relations au ministère, tes prétendus subtils placements financiers qui n'étaient qu'un vaste réseau de corruption et de chantage, tes plans mesquins pour t'attacher les faveurs d'Untel ou d'Untel… Tout cela, je l'ai réduit en cendres ! … Pourquoi, me demanderas-tu ? Pourquoi ai-je renoncé au pouvoir et aux avantages que l'on peut en retirer ? … Cela t'offusque, n'est-ce pas ? … Cela t'intrigue… Toi qui ne vit que pour ça… Et bien, je l'ai fait parce que tel était mon bon plaisir. J'ai tracé mon propre chemin, papa chéri, et je n'ai nul besoin de toi pour me dicter ma conduite. J'ai définitivement échappé à ton emprise… Cela ne te met-il pas dans une rage folle, petit papa adoré ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En attendant, je tenais bien trop à la vie pour me risquer contre ce serpent visqueux qu'était Voldemort. Jouer la parfaite Mangemorte était la solution la plus adaptée sur le moment et je doute que Potty ait jamais eu la moindre incertitude sur mon compte. Comment pouvait-il savoir que tous les Slytherin de notre promotion – je compte Crabbe et Goyle pour des mornilles, ils ont toujours fait ce que leur disait Draco ! - étaient du coté de la lumière ? La bande à Dumbledore aurait mieux fait de se méfier des Ravenclaw… Cliché quand tu nous tiens !

Ce n'est qu'en septième année que nous, Slytherin, nous sommes déclarés contre lui : celui-qui-avait-aliéné-nos-vies. Plutôt mourir que de s'abaisser à nouveau devant ce sadique, qui prenait plaisir à nous envoyer des Doloris ! A nous, des Sangs-Purs ! … Je me félicite d'avoir choisi le bon camp. Le tien, amour. Les vaincus ont toujours tort de toutes façons… Mais malgré mes engagements de votre côté, tu as continué de tout me dénier, amour comme amitié et confiance. Et pourtant, j'ai combattu vaillamment lors de la bataille finale. De toute mon âme… Ne m'as-tu pas vue ? Ne m'as-tu pas admirée ? Lorsque j'ai sauvé ce pauvre Longbottom des griffes de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sans moi, il ne l'aurait pas vaincu et n'aurait jamais vengé ses parents… Ne m'as-tu pas trouvée belle, les bras rougis du sang de mes adversaires ? Amazone guerrière qui entonnait son chant de Mort, joyeuse dans les massacres et les tueries !

Merlin ! … Suis-je devenue folle ? M'as-tu ôtée le peu de stabilité mentale qu'il me restait ? … Je perds l'esprit pour toi, amour… Lambeaux de ma raison qui s'envolent au vent sous mes propres yeux indifférents… Mais que me sert la raison en ta cruelle absence ? L'aliénation guette les âmes solitaires. Si la folie m'a déjà prise dans ses rets, explique-moi donc pourquoi je souffre autant ? … Pourquoi me reste-t-il suffisamment de lucidité pour pleurer sur ta cruauté ? Sur ton absence ? … Sur ma solitude ?

Ma chambre est si vide… Je suis si seule. La solitude est intolérable, même à ceux qui ont appris à vivre à Slytherin, sous le regard froidement accusateur des trois autres maisons de Hogwarts… Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas été là, ces accusations m'auraient indifférées… J'accordais de l'importance à tes opinions. Mêmes les plus cruelles, quand elles venaient de toi, étaient agréables à mes oreilles.  
Maudit orgueil, qui était prêt à boire à n'importe quel calice, du moment que c'était toi qui le lui tendais ! Ma soif de ton attention et de ta reconnaissance se désaltérait même de ton mépris… Je ne vivais plus que de ton dédain, ne respirait plus que le souffle porté par tes mots durs et blessants.

Pathétique ? Certainement, je l'assume ! … Je suis Pansy Parkinson, de la maison Parkinson, ancienne entre toutes, et je suis pa-thé-ti-que ! Celle qui n'aspire qu'à recroiser ton regard et à faire renaître la peur défiante qui y régnait. Non… Je ne veux plus de cette peur. Je voudrais que tu me regardes, non plus avec la pâleur de la haine, mais plutôt avec les ombres du désir.

Tu me trouves exaltée peut-être ? C'est une opinion que tu partages avec le seigneur Malfoy. Aurais-tu cru avoir un jour un point commun avec lui ? … Tout en lui te répugne, je l'ai lu si souvent sur ton visage… Quant à moi, je suis plus que jamais associée à "Son Excellence platine et gomina." Pas que cela me déplaise… Draco est un être charmant et attentionné sous sa carapace de froideur théâtralisée et d'orgueil calculé. Un être délicieux, vraiment… Mais, même si tu le constatais de tes propres yeux, le croirais-tu seulement ? … Ta nature est par trop dubitative…

Trop scientifique et pourtant pas assez, doutant sans cesse de tes constats et résultats. On salue en toi un génie de l'arithmancie pourtant ! … Tu ne le sais pas à l'heure qu'il est, mais la moindre de tes réussites est aussi la mienne. Je la ressens au plus profond de mon cœur et mes yeux imaginent la joie qui illumine ton visage et le sourire triomphant qui transfigure tes traits.

Tu ne m'as jamais offert tes sourires. Tu ne m'as offert qu'effroi et mépris. Je ne m'en plains pas… Ce que tu me donnes est unique, car je suis la seule à qui tu dédies cette pâleur lunaire… Mais en as-tu seulement conscience, amour ? … Conscience que j'ai choisi de placer mon âme sous le signe de la Lune. Loup-garou de pacotille, de papier et de vains espoirs…

Quelle emphase ! Et bien, oui, je l'admets. Sais-tu que tu me rends lyrique ? Que je te dois mes plus belles pages enfiévrées ? Que même Draco prend peur devant l'ampleur de mes délires passionnels ? … Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ? Et derrière quel nom, je me cache de toi ? … Tu as certainement entendu parler de moi sans le savoir… La poésie de Narkos Anysin est déjà reconnue, tout comme son talent... Mais que m'importe ! … Je n'ai guère besoin de travailler pour gagner ma vie et tu dois me mépriser encore davantage pour cela... Qu'y puis-je ? Depuis que mes parents ont été envoyés à Azkaban, j'ai hérité de tous leurs biens.

Alors, je hurle mon amour dans mes poèmes et je les publie comme autant de messages à ton attention. Mais, malgré ta perspicacité, tu n'as pas su me reconnaître. J'avoue avoir triché, comme à mon habitude… L'anagramme ne fonctionne que si l'on ôte mes initiales d'origine : P.P. J'ai toujours abhorré cette minable consonne redoublée.

Tu ne pouvais deviner et je t'ai pourtant attendu, soir après soir, à l'heure où les illusions prennent forme et que la fatigue sait les rendre si réelles. Je te voyais entrer… Je voyais tes yeux et ils ne palissaient plus, ils brillaient comme deux étoiles, brillaient de remords et de désir… Mais, bien vite, les larmes brouillaient ma vision et tout se fondait sous mes paupières dans un kaléidoscope de lumière et de reflets.

Mais tout cela, tu l'ignores et ne t'en soucies pas. Pansy Parkinson est synonyme de morgue, de tromperie et de tout ce que tu haïs chez les Slytherin… Parfois, je me torture au point d'oser me demander si tu t'interroges sur mon devenir… Cette souffrance est ma muse. J'en sors grandie et toujours plus forte. Toujours plus forte et toujours plus résolue à obtenir… Quoi ? Ton amour ? Ton attention ? Ta reconnaissance ? Non… Juste un fléchissement de ton regard… Y voir briller une lueur de désir… Comme dans mes visions fugitives…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce pari… Comment aurais-je pu savoir que j'y jouerais et y perdrais mon âme ? … Trois ans ont passé depuis, mais tout reste si vivace. Je vois encore tes yeux, brillants de fierté, quand je ferme les miens. Suis-je idiote ! … Sans doute étais-tu trop jeune à l'époque ? Trop Gryffindor pour accepter la déviance ? … Votre fameux courage, celui des rouge et or, celui de la glorieuse maison de Godric, où l'avais-tu enfoui ? … N'étais-je donc qu'une impie à tes yeux ? Croyais-tu que je souillais de mon amour ta belle âme pure ? Ne voyais-tu pas la beauté du sentiment qui nous unissait malgré toi ? Malgré tes dénis et la honte qui te dévorait… Que de reniements et d'entraves dans ton existence ! Que de peurs et d'illusions ! … Espères-tu passer ta vie ainsi ? Les yeux à jamais baissés ? … Ta lâcheté te semble peut-être plus enviable que mon ardeur, n'est-ce pas, amour ? … Mais crois-tu vraiment que je puisse me contenter d'une si pauvre réponse ? D'une si misérable fuite, tellement indigne de toi ?

Je ne renoncerai pas. Il n'est pas trop tard. Ce soir, je scelle à jamais ces pensées incohérentes. Je vais être la Gryffindor que tu refuses d'être depuis trois ans. Je vais peindre mon cœur de tes couleurs… Attends-moi, amour, ne sois pas impatiente… Ce soir, je viens à toi et je saurai bien faire pâlir ton regard.

FIN

Voilà un petit one-shot écrit il y a quelques temps déjà. Il n'a pas été béta-reader donc il est loin d'être parfait bien entendu. J'espère qu'il vous fera patienter jusqu'au premier résumé de La Ligue (j'y travaille, j'y travaille...)

Je vous embrasse bien fort  
Ruth (toujours égarée en son dédale)


End file.
